


Time is fluid and heals (podfic)

by Ethestrangest1, Flatfootmonster



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Companions, Feels, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Man, Love, M/M, Metaphysical Sex, Podfic, Sex, Sweet, bond, ch.1. 12.48, will is a merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/Flatfootmonster
Summary: I don't own this fic it is not mine it was written by the fab Miss Flatfootmonster, she allowed me to make this podfic and im very proud.





	1. Chapter 1

[Chapter 1.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzEO8wKx3GSsOTZybVpqc0cwX1U/view?usp=sharing)

 


	2. introductions

https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzEO8wKx3GSseTZ4WldQaE81V1U/view?usp=sharing


End file.
